Where have you been
by Always-Be-Batman
Summary: It's been ten years since Emily disapeared and now she's back. Will Jayden and Emily, best friends, suddendly become more then friends. Or will Jayden be friend-zoned.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is my new story!_

* * *

10 years ago:

"Emily wait up!" An eight-year-old Jayden yelled as he chased a six-year-old Emily in the park.

"Come on Jay Jay! You can catch me!" Emily yelled.

"Emily! Time to go home!" Emily's mother yelled.

"Five more minutes Mommy." Emily whined.

"Yeah please?" Jayden asked Emily's mother, Elizabeth.

"No, we need to get you home Jayden." Elizabeth said.

"Awwwwww." Emily said.

"Come on kids." Elizabeth said walking toward the car.

"Piggy back ride?" Jayden asked.

"Yay!" Emily cheered as she hopped on Jayden's back.

Jayden walked over to the car with Emily on his back. Once he got to the car he set her down.

"Ladies first." He said.

"Ok. Go ahead." Emily said.

"Hey!" Jayden said acting offended.

"I'm joking Jay Jay." Emily said before she jumped in the car.

On the way to the Shiba House Emily and Jayden watched Ice Age on the screen in the car.

"Bye bye Jay Jay." Emily said when they got to the Shiba House.

"See ya Emy. Thanks for the ride Elizabeth." Jayden said before he got out of the car.

"Bye Jayden." Elizabeth said before she drove off.

Emily waved at Jayden before the car dissapeared down the road.

"Serena!" Emily yelled when she got home.

"Hey Em." An twelve-year-old Serena said from her bed.

"Are you feewing better yet." Emily said forgeting the 'l' sound in feeling.

"No, not really." Serena said before she started coughing and hacking.

"Emily leave your sister alone. She needs rest." Her mother said from the door frame.

"Feew better." Emily said before leaving.

The door was closed behind her and she went down stairs to see her dad.

"Daddy!" Emily said before running and hugging his leg.

"Hey hot stuff." Her dad, Eric, said while rubbing her head.

"How was your day?" Eric said as he picked her up.

"I went to the park with Jayden." Emily said very excited.

"Sounds like fun." Eric said.

"It was. We played tag and hide-n-go-seek. Then we got ice cream and played again." Emily said.

"Wow. I missed a lot." He said.

"Emily, can you go to your room?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure mommy." Emily said as Eric set her down and ran to her room.

"Hey hon." Eric said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Serena's getting worse." Elizabeth said.

"The medicine isn't working?" He asked.

"No and we don't have enough money to take care of her and Emily." Elizabeth said.

"What are you saying?" Eric asked.

"I'm saying that we should give Emily up for adoption." She replied.

"Why? Can't we give her to a family member?" Eric asked.

"I asked and none of them could." She said.

"Alright," Eric sighed. "When should we bring her?"

"Tomorrow evening." Elizabeth replied.

"Ok." Eric said as he went upstairs.

* * *

The next day

"Mommy why can't I go to the park with Jay Jay?" Emily asked.

"Because we're going someplace tonight and you need to pack your stuff." Elizabeth replied.

"Ok." Emily said disappointed.

5:oo

"Mommy where are we going?" Emily asked for the tenth time.

"It's a surprise." Elizabeth said.

A few minutes later they arrived at the adoption center.

"We're here." Elizabeth said.

"Where are we?" Emily said.

There was a sign out front that said 'Adoption Center' but Emily can't read that well.

"A special place that you're going to stay for a while." Elizabeth said as she looked at her husband.

"Come on lets get your stuff." Eric said as he got out of the car.

"I'm going to go inside." Elizabeth said to her husband.

Hello, I'm Mary. How may I help you?" Mary asked.

"I'm here to give my daughter up for adoption." Elizabeth replied.

"Ok. Here are the forms you need to fill out." Mary said handing her a clipboard with papers on it.

"Alright." Elizabeth said sitting on a chair and started filling out the papers.

"Momma. How come Serena isn't here?" Emily asked.

"She's still sick." Elizabeth replied.

"This pwace is pretty." Emily said look around the room.

The walls were all different colors and had pictures on them. In the door frame there was two girls whispering and staring at Emily.

"Hello dear. What's your name?" Mary asked Emily.

"Emiwy" Emily replied.

"I'm Mary. Nice to meet you Emily." Mary said. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure!" Emily said excited.

Mary and Emily walked into a room with three beds and yellow and light blue walls.

"Wow." Emily said.

"Pretty." Elizabeth said walking in with one suitcase and the clipboard.

"Here you go." She said handing Mary the papers.

"Thank you. Now Emily, I'm going to go introduce you to your roommates okay?" Mary said.

"Ok." Emily said looking around the room.

"Emily." Elizabeth said as she crouched in front of Emily.

"Yeah mommy?" Emily replied.

"Mommy loves you no matter what you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course momma." Emily replied.

"Good." Elizabeth said before she kissed Emily's forehead.

"Daddy is going to bring your other stuff up okay?" She said to Emily.

"Okay." Emily said confused.

"Bye sweetie." Elizabeth said before she ran out of the room.

"Hey hon." Eric said as he brought Emily's toys and other clothes.

"Daddy why is mommy so sad?" Emily asked.

"Because we're leaving for awhile." Eric said picking Emily up.

"Where are you going?" Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"Serena is getting sicker and we need to help her some how." Eric said.

"I love you daddy." Emily said hugging her dad.

"I love you too hot stuff." Eric said before he put her down and walked out of the room.

Emily sat on her bed an d hugged her yellow monkey stuffed animal.

"Emily, this is Maggie and Kenzie, your roommates." Mary said a few minutes later with the girls that were in the door frame earlier.

"Why is mommy and daddy leaving me here?" Emily asked.

"Oh hon. They couldn't afford you. They didn't have a choice." Mary said.

"What's going to happen now?" Emily asked.

"Well, a new family will come and adopt you." Mary said.

"But I don't want a new family." Emily said.

"Sometimes it's better to be with a new family." Kenzie said.

"Yeah. Here we're our own family." Maggie said.

"What about Jay Jay? He won't know what happened to me." EMily said.

"Who's Jay Jay?" Maggie asked sitting next to EMily.

"He's my best friend." Emily replied.

"Well, maybe it's the best that he doesn't know." Kenzie said.

* * *

Present day:

"Emily! You're turn to do the dishes!" Mary yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming Mary!" Emily said as she took out her headphones.

Emily hasn't found a family yet. Only Kenzie and a few other girls were adopted over the years and some were eighteen and could leave the adoption center.

"Emily!" Mary yelled again when Emily didn't come downstairs.

"God Mary. I'm not deaf." Emily said rubbing her ear.

"Sorry. Jeez child. I swear it's harder to get you down here." Mary said walking into her office.

Shiba House

Today is the tenth anniversary of Emily's disappearance. And also the day Ji called in the other rangers. The pink ranger's name is Mia. The green's is Mike and the blue ranger's name is Kevin. The yellow ranger hasn't come yet and I don't know why.

"Hey Jay Jay. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" Mia asked as she sat down next to me.

"Actually I do mind." I replied harshly.

"Why?" Mia asked

"None of your business." I replied before I got up and walked to my room.

I layed down and grabbed a picture that was on my night stand. It was me and Emily when we were younger. It was taken the day before she disappeared and she gave me a bracelet a few minutes before the picture too.

"Where are you Emy?" I asked the picture.

I missed Emily's curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. I also missed the way she would forget to pronounce the 'l' in words.

Adoption Center

I missed Jayden now more then ever. It has been exactly ten years since I was put up for adoption. I wonder if Jayden knows where I went off to.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! And sorry if it takes me so long to update. :(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

"Here is the grocery list." Mary said handing me a list of food and other items.

"Why can't someone else get the groceries?" I asked Mary.

"Because everyone else is busy now go." Mary said pushing me out the door.

"Whatever." I said walking on the sidewalk.

When I was almost at the store this big green and red thing jumped in front of me.

"Hello girl. I'm Rofer and I'm gonna crush you." It said before hugging me to its chest with its big red fists.

"Let me go you walking science experiment." I said.

"A funny girl huh? Lets see how you feel about this." He said as he squeezed me tighter.

"Let her go!" I heard from behind me.

"If you say so." Rofer said before pushing me to the ground.

I hit my head hard and it started bleeding.

"Ow." I said.

"Blondes are always stupid." Rofer said.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" I asked as I stood up.

"Don't mess with me girl." Rofer yelled.

"Moogers keep the rangers busy!" He yelled.

_Rangers! _I thought. _Serena!_

"Coward." I said. "You'll never be the man your mother is."

"Don't talk about my mother!" It yelled before he picked me up.

My vision was getting a little blurry.

"Hey, ugly. Up here!" I heard from above.

I looked up to see the green ranger with his forest spear.

"Back off green bean. I'm not in the mood for you. I think little blonde here needs to be taught a lesson for her smart mouth." Rofer said.

"Am I getting smart? How would you know?" I asked him.

"SHUT UP!" It said before he dropped me from the height of a ten story building.

"Jayden heads up!" The green ranger yelled.

_Jayden? _Was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

Jayden POV

Everyone was outside training except for Mike who ran off when the GAP Sensor went off. Ji said the nighlok was in the town's food court. When we got there we saw the nighlok squeezing a girl with curly blonde hair.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

"If you say so." It said before he pushed her to the ground.

I noticed that she hit her head and it was bleeding.

"Ow." Was all she said.

"Blondes are always stupid." The nighlok said.

"How long did it take for you to come up with that one?" The girl asked.

"Don't mess with me girl!" He yelled.

"Moogers keep the rangers busy!" It yelled.

We all fought the moogers while the nighlok was with the girl. I was trying to get to her but the moogers just keep coming. I noticed that the nighlok picked the girl up and raised her high stretching his arms really far. Mike finished his set of moogers and jumped on a building above her and the nighlok.

"Hey ugly. Up here!" Mike yelled.

I focused back on the mooger until I heard Mike say 'Jayden heads up!' I turned to see the girl being dropped by the nighlok. I ran and caught her. She was unconscience probably because of the blood lost.

"Jayden we need to get her to Ji fast." Mia said coming next to me.

I looked up to see Mike on the ground and the nighlok gone.

"Lets go." I said as Kevin and Mia put Mike's arms around their shoulders.

One hour later

Ji stitched the mystery girl's head and Mia was taking care of Mike's injury's. I sat next to the girl on the bed and watched her. She looked familiar, yet I can't put my finger on it. She then started to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"My head hurts." She replied.

"It probably will for a while." I said.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up a bit.

"A nighlok attacked you. When you hit the ground your skin in the back of your head split and you started bleeding heavily." I replied.

"What was Rofer's deal? I didn't do anything wrong... I don't think." She said.

"Nighloks pick on innocent people. That's what they do." I said.

I turned to the sound of the door opening.

"There is a meeting." Mia said.

"I'm coming." I replied.

"Okay." She said before she left.

"I'll be back." I said before I got up and left.

Emily POV

The guy that I saw when I opened my eyes looked familiar. Once he left I sat up all the way. This room looked familiar. I stood up and thought of something.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Jay Jay and I walked into the Shiba House._**

**_"Wow Jay Jay, your house is huge!" I exclamied as we walked into the kitchen._**

**_"Hello Jayden, Emily." Mentor said._**

**_"Hi Ji." I said._**

**_"Jayden show Emily your room and I will bring snacks in a second." Ji said._**

**_"Ok. Emy, my room is down the first hallway and the third door on the right." Jay Jay said._**

**_"Okay." I said as I skipped to his room._**

**_End of Flashback._**

_Third door to the right._ I thought as I opened the door. I stepped out into the hallway and saw that I was at the second door to the right. I walked down the the third and opened it. I saw a bedroom with a lot of red. I walked over to the bed and sat down. Next to me was a photo album. Curious, I opened it up to see a blonde girl and a boy a few years older.

_That's me when I was five. _I thought. I looked over at the boy and it hit me.

_Jayden._

* * *

_I'm sorry if its short_


	3. Chapter 3

_I might not be able to update for a few days sorry._

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Emily POV

"Jay Jay." I whispered and I looked down at a picture of us.

Then a loud noise snapped me out of my thoughts. I run out of the room and find my way to the kitchen.

"What was that?" I asked a guy with a stick. Then I remembered it was Ji, Jay Jay's guardian.

"The GAP Sensor." He answered.

"The rangers are gone already?" I asked.

"How do you know that?" He asked me.

"My sister is the yellow ranger." I replied.

"We don't have a yellow ranger." The guy replied.

"What do you mean you don't have a yellow ranger? The yellow ranger should be my sister and she should be here." I said.

"Calm down. Now, what's your name?" He asked me.

"Ji, I will not calm down until I know what's happened to my sister." I yelled.

"How do you know my name?" Ji asked me.

"I've known you since I was five. Jay Jay and I were friends." I said quietly.

"Emily?" Ji asked.

I nodded.

"Where have you been all these years?" Ji asked hugging me.

"My parents gave me up for adoption." I said with tears.

"Why would they do that?" Ji asked looking at me.

I shrugged.

"Well, how about we go into the meeting room and look at those stitches in your head?" Ji said.

"Okay." I said as he led my to one of the green cushions.

"I didn't know Serena was the yellow ranger." Ji said looking at my stitches.

"So you haven't seen her?" I asked.

"No. I haven't seen your parents at all either." Ji replied. "Your stitches are just fine. But I think you might want to get some rest."

"Okay. Don't tell Jay Jay who I am yet. I want him to figure out by himself." I said.

"Okay." Ji said before I left to Jay Jay's room.

I grabbed the picture frame and layed in Jay Jay's bed. I pulled the blankets on top of me and fell asleep quickly.

Jayden POV

Once we deafeted Rofer we came back to the Shiba House.

"Ji, is the girl okay?" I asked once I spotted him.

"He turned around and I saw him smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. She's okay and she's asleep." Ji said before going into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Mike said coming up to me.

"Who know's." I said before walking into my room.

I see a lump on my bed and I go over to see the girl sleeping on it with my picture of Emily and I when we were younger.

"What are you doing!" I yelled.

She fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. No one touches my pictures of Emily and I. They're the only memory I have of her.

"You don't need to yell." She said.

"What are you doing going through my personal belongings." I yelled at her as I picked up the picture.

She looked around my room.

"I'm guessing you're the red ranger? Leader of the team." She said.

"What about it." I said harshly to her.

"No wonder you wore a lot of red back then." SHe said talking to her self. "You've change a bit."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Did you forget about me that much Jay Jay." She said.

_Jay Jay? _I thought. _Emily!_

"Emy!" I yelled before I tackled her.

"Finally. I really thought you forgot." She said.

"Where have you been?" I asked her as I helped her to her feet.

"I was put up for adoption. The reason I was in the city when it was attacked was because the lady had me go shopping." Emily said.

"Why- Why would you be put up for adoption?" I asked.

"I still don't know." She said.

"Well you're going to stay here. I just found you and I'm not going to let you leave again." I said hugging her again.

I step back and see tears falling down her face. I take my thumb and wipe them away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I haven't had someone care about me in ten years. At the adoption center they take care of you but that's only because it's their job." She replied.

"Well I still care." I said before I hugged her again and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Jay- woah. Sorry. Looks like mystery girl is awake." Mike said opening the door.

"Yeah she's awake. What do you ned?" I said to him.

"Dinner's ready and Ji wanted to see if you guys are hungry." He said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah. I'm starving." She said before we all walked into the kitchen.

* * *

A few days later

I walk outside to see everyone training except Jay Jay.

"Hey Em." Jayden said from beside me.

"Hi." I replied still looking at the other rangers.

"Hey Emily! You want to help me train?" Mike asked me.

I looked at Jayden with hopeful eyes.

"Okay. Mike be careful with her." He said.

"Yay!" I said as I hugged Jay Jay and grabbed a kendo stick.

Serena taught me some moves before I was put up for adoption and maybe I can beat Mike. He hit my stick first and we were off. He got a few hits on me and I got some on him. I move as close to him as I could and pushed my kendo on his. I put my foot behind his and I push on my kendo stick as much as I could and he fell. I heard clapping and I saw everyone. I blushed the the GAP sensor went off. We went inside and found where the nighlok was and everyone ran out except for Ji and I. I sighed and sat down while Ji watched the battle on the weird coffee table thing.

A few minutes later Ji spoke up, "They need help. Emily come with me."

"Okay." I replied.

We walked into his office and he went to a safe. He opened it and he took out something covered in a cloth.

"This is the Yellow samurai ranger's samuraizer." He said uncovering it.

"Ji. Are you saying-?" I started.

"Yes. You are now the yellow samurai ranger." He said.

I took the samuraizer and studied it.

"Do you know the kanji to morph?" Ji asked.

"Yeah. Serena taught it to me." I said before I did the kanji for earth and morphed.

"There near city hall. Hurry." He said.

"Right." I said as I ran out the door.

* * *

_I hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

Mike and Kevin were down when we saw a yellow clad figure running toward us.

"Are you okay?" She asked going to Mike.

"Never better." He said.

"Lousy cook." Negatron said to Mia.

"What?" Mia said before she flew.

"What the- I don't get how he's sending everyone flying. All he's doing is saying mean things." Yellow ranger said.

"Watch out. This guy is tricky." I said while putting in my disk.

"What tricks? I've just been telling the truth. My motto is if the truth hurts, excellent." Negatron said.

I spun my disk when he ran up to me.

"You are a red face liar liar pants on fire." He said.

_I won't let him get to me. _I thought.

"You have a secret."

That's when I let him get to me. I flew back next to Mike and the yellow ranger.

"Jay Jay!"

_Emily? What is she doing here? _I thought.

"Looks like I'm down to you. No one told me there was a yellow ranger." Negatron said.

"Don't touch her." I said.

Emily POV

"Your words won't faze me. Jay Jay has nothing to hide. You're just an ugly monster saying nothing but nonsense." I said as I attacked the nighlok.

"nonsense? If my words weren't true they wouldn't hurt like they do. Here's one for you, airhead." He said.

"Hyah." I said hitting him.

"Maybe I just didn't say it loud enough. You're a clumsy fool."

"Ha." Got him again.

"Loser. Nitwit."

Hit him.

"How is he not hurting her?" Mike said.

"Amazing." Jayden said.

"What is her deal. I better vent somewhere else." Negatron said before leaving through a vent.

"Come back with better jokes!" I yelled.

I turned around to see everyone on there feet but the green and blue rangers.

"Are you guys okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." I said.

"We're fine Emy." Jay Jay said.

I demorphed and smiled at Jayden before running to the green ranger since the pink one was helping the blue.

Shiba House

"I'm Mike. The green ranger."

"Kevin. Blue."

"And I'm Mia. Pink ranger. I'm glad there's another girl on the team. It was getting lonely with all of the guys."

I smiled. "I'm Emily."

"Who knew mystery girl was our yellow ranger." Mike said.

"I didn't know either. My sister was suppose to be the yellow ranger." I said sadly.

"Serena?" Jayden asked from beside me.

I nodded.

"So you guys knew each other from when you were kids?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Jay Jay and I were best friends." I said.

"Now I know why Jayden didn't want me calling him that." Mia said.

"Did he yell at you too." I said.

"Well he harshly told me not to call him that then left." Mia said.

"Gee Jay. Why are you rude to woman?" Mike said.

Mia and I laughed then Ji came in.

"Hi Ji." I said.

"Did it go well?" Ji asked.

"Emily kicked Negatron's butt." Mike said.

An hour later

Jayden POV

I was reading a book from the archives in my room when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened to reveal Emily.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Ji said that dinner's ready." She said.

"Okay. Hey Emy, can you come here?" I replied.

"Okay." She said before walking beside the bed.

I dropped the book, grabbed her and dragged her under me.

"Jay Jay! Let me go!" she squealed.

"I don't wanna." I said before tickling her.

"Jay...stop...please." She managed to say between laughs.

"What's the magic word?" I said as I continued to tickle her.

"Pretty pwease?" She said forgetting the 'L' sound again.

"I miss it when you do that." I said laying down next to her.

"Do what?" She asked.

"When you would use 'W' sound instead of a 'L' sound in words when we were younger." I said.

"I out grew that. I thought that would make you stop tickling me." Emily said.

Then we heard a growling noise.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My stomach. I'm starving." Emily said.

"Well lets go eat." I said before standing up and and pulling her up with me and leaving the room to go eat.

Emily POV

That night I had a nightmare about Negatron. He killed everyone and said it was my fault. I woke up and silently walked down to Jayden's room and opened the door. I crawled over to the bed and tapped Jayden's shoulder.

"Jay Jay." I said poking him again.

"Emily?" He asked opening his eyes a crack.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hold on." He said moving to the side more and holding open the blankets.

"Thanks." I said crawling in.

I put my head on his chest and put my arms around his waist and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jay Jay asked.

"Negatron. He killed everyone and blamed me." I said.

"Don't think that way Emy. You made him run away today. You're stronger then him." Jay Jay said.

"I have to go back the adoption center tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"What? No." Jay Jay said sitting up and looking at me.

"Like I said Em, I just found you again and I'm not gonna let you go." He said angrily.

"I need to get clothes Jay Jay. Don't freak out. And who knows, maybe Ji will adopt me." I said.

"You scared me Em." Jay said laying back down.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. Now go to sleep, you need to train tomorrow." Jay said getting in the same position we were in before.

"Night Jay Jay." I said closing my eyes.

"Night Emy." Jay Jay said kissing my forehead.

I went to sleep smiling.

* * *

_There you go. Reveiw please._


End file.
